


Assassin [ON HOLD WILL BE UPDATED SOON]

by cottoncandybento



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Team Talon (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandybento/pseuds/cottoncandybento
Summary: When Jesse McCree is sent to kill Hanzo Shimada they discover things that could change fate, for both of them.





	1. Chapter One

A soft rain fell outside as the man entered the bar. It had been a while since he'd been here. The shadowed figured brushed his damp hair back and sat in the corner. A waitress stumbled up a few minutes later. _"Clearly a foreign college student."_ He thought.

"What would you l-like?" The girl stuttered out in bad Japanese.

"Ah. English is okay, and sake is good." He replied.

"Thanks! You don't understand how bad my Japanese is. They gave me a chance to study abroad and Hanamura looked soooo pretty. I'm from Wisconsin. I'm Amy. I'll get your sake uh...?" She rambled on.

"It's Hanzo. Thanks, Amy." He attempted a smile at the chatty girl as she walked away to pour him a glass. Hanzo leaned back. He was once head of the Shimada clan, a great empire of drugs and assassins. The headquarters were sanctioned in Hanamura so coming here was dangerous. Hanzo wanted to be home though. Or at least see home. His thoughts were disrupted though when Amy came walking back up with with a full glass and a bottle.

"Here ya go Hanzo! Ha that rhymes!" She gave him his sake and waited for his response.

"Oh. Thanks." He took a sip and smiled so she would hopefully go away. Thankfully she skipped off. Hanzo spent about an hour scrolling through his phone and sipping sake before anything interesting happened. A man about 6-feet-tall wearing a cowboy hat walked. He walked up to the main bar as several ladies whistled and smiled at him. Even the bartender Amy seemed amazed.

"Howdy, you got any beer young lady?" He winked at Amy. Hanzo rolled his eyes. _"Probably an American business man."_ He watched as Amy handed him a bottle of Japanese beer and the man looked around. Probably for the cutest lady. Surprisingly he headed in Hanzo's direction and sat down in the chair opposite of him.

"Hello there." The man winked at him. "Many fine ladies in Japan yeah?"

"Hmm. Yeah, I guess. Can I help you?" Hanzo glared back at the man.

"Just looking to chat. Name's Winston. You a local?"

Hanzo poured the rest of the sake into his glass and chugged it. "I don't give my name away to strangers. Now I must leave." He slammed some yen onto the table and stormed out. _"That man was already clearly drunk, stupid or talkative. Maybe all three."_ He thought as letting the door slam behind him. The swift man ducked into an alley way behind the bar as the rain pelted down. "Where to now dumbass?" He mumbled in Japanese to himself.

"Not sure what you said but you seem in need of help."

Hanzo jumped. "Stupid cowboy! Why did you follow me?" He grunted. _"Weaponless in a time like this?! Idiot."_ He thought searching for his bow.

"Well I was told to kill you. To put it bluntly. Ain't about sugar coating it." The cowboy said and pointed a revolver at Hanzo's face with a smile. "If you don't mind?"

\---

**edit: sorry for the unitalicized text for thoughts, I fixed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hanzo glanced into the man's eyes and sighed. "You are not the first person sent to kill me and will not be the last. So, go ahead. Put a bullet in me. I have nothing to live for."

The cowboy laughed. "He told me you would say that. Bit depressin' don't you think pal?" The man started lowering his revolver and eyed Hanzo. "If I lower this promise you won't run? I may actually have to shoot you then and trust me you won't get away."

Hanzo scoffed. _"I know Hanamura more than anyone...except maybe Genji_ " He thought. "I bet I could beat his shot any day."

"So, you're not going to kill me?'' Hanzo stated. "I could beat your shot easily stupid cowboy, Winston was it?" He sneered.

The man called Winston just chuckled. His real name was actually Jesse McCree but he was told not to reveal any information on himself as he may have to kill the man. "You really are thinking about running, I mean he did say you were stupid...but to let you in on a secret I don't like him. " The ''Him" Jesse was referring to was actually the Japanese man's brother. McCree was on a mission to hopefully recruit him for his organization Overwatch. They had received info that Hanzo would be in Japan and their enemy Talon would also be. They had the same motive, most knew of the infamous shadowy archer's skills. He ruthlessly killed anyone in his way. Even his own brother...and if Talon got a hold of him it could be bad news. It was either recruit the elder Shimada or eliminate him.

"I don't know who you are referring to" Hanzo spat.

"You will soon enough" Jesse replied. McCree reached into his pocket for a cigar. He flicked a lighter open and watched the cigar come to life. After blowing out some smoke he looked at Hanzo and spoke. "Since you're still standing here I'll take it you've listened to my warnings? If you want to run you've got a six second head start, starting now." He finished his cigar and threw it on the ground, eyeing the archer.

Hanzo wasted no time. He knew he could out run this foolish man, I mean who dressed like a cowboy when visiting Japan? Though just as the Shimada man was halfway down the alley and leaping towards a wall he heard a gun go off and a piercing pain ripped through his left arm. His hands slipped from the wall and grabbed around the bullet hole. Blood was seeping out. _"Lucky shot"_ He thought, _"But I can still run."_ Hanzo bent his head down and sprinted off even faster. A second shot rang through the air from McCree's pistol and it hit Hanzo's calf this time. Hanzo crumpled to the ground in pain. _"How could he hit me...No one has ever beat me before"_ He thought through the pain.

McCree strolled up to the injured man and smiled. "Now then, will you listen to me handsome?"

Hanzo glanced up to the figure standing over him. How pathetic he must look, bleeding out collecting a pool of blood. "I will...never...listen..." The Shimada said before blacking out.


	3. Chapter Three

**Three Days Earlier**

A small group of unusual people gathered around a meeting room table. They were unusual in the fact that there was a gorilla, a dwarf and the bastion he rescued, alone with many other unique members that made up Overwatch.

A cheerful lady nicknamed Tracer piped up, "So Winston buddy! Why did you call us here?"

The real Winston was the gorilla in charge. He pushed his glasses up and shuffled through some paperwork. "I called you all here today on behalf of information on Talon and a rather interesting individual they are after." He shot a look at a cyborg man yawning like he was bored. "Talon is in Japan because of the whereabouts of this man." The ape laid down several surveillance camera snapshots of a Japanese man in a leather jacket with his hair pulled back wandering about an airport. "They are probably trying to recruit him as a sniper."

The cyborg took a sharp inhale of breath. "That is my brother. What an idiot, no one sees him for years and then he so foolishly makes an error to show up on camera?" He clenched his fist. "The last I saw him was several years ago when he found out I was a cyborg. I should just go there and talk to him."

Winston nodded. "I understand this upsets you Genji but we need to think of the consequences. Talon is after him, so you are correct on us needing to talk to him before they do. I was hoping on sending someone to Japan. Perhaps Genji since he knows the way best and it is his brother. A higher chance of changing his ways or even recruiting him is likely."

Genji shook his head. "No. He hates me. Despite me forgiving him there is still hatred in his heart. I will not do it." Genji stood up and stormed out of the room.

McCree leaned forward in his chair and examined the pictures. "Hmm...I'll do it monkey man. The guy seems interesting enough from Genji's stories and these pictures." Jesse took one of the pictures and stuffed it into his pocket.

Winston nodded again. "I think you are a good fit. Here is all the information we have on him, I'll transfer it over to you." The ape swiped and tapped on a tablet before setting it down. "Ah one more thing Jesse, if you cannot capture or recruit this target it would better if you eliminated him. No exceptions. He is a dangerous assassin, with or without Talon. You leave tonight."

"Easy." McCree said with no hesitation. "Now if that's all I'm going to ask Genji about his brother before leaving." He stood up and exited the room, off on a search for the moody cyborg.

It didn’t take long to find him. Genji was pacing around outside the watchpoint. "McCree." He said without looking up. "I assume you are the one sent to retrieve my brother. Although I don't doubt your skill I know of your dirty methods."

"You never fail to flatter me Genji Shimada." McCree laughed. "I came to ask you about yer' brother. I was told to execute him if he didn't meet the demands." He said with a smirk.

Genji pulled his head up. "I have nothing to say if you wish to anger me. I will tell you that my brother will laugh in your face if you try to kill him. 'You are not the first person sent to kill me and will not be the last. So please kill me' is probably exactly what he will say. He wishes to be put out of his misery." Genji looked at McCree in the best way a cyborg man could. "Try not to look like a stupid cowboy in Japan. He'll obviously notice you.

"Just for that I think I will." Jesse responded.

**Three Days Later**

As McCree watched the man crumple to the ground in a pool of blood before blacking out, he felt sorry. He barely knew anything about him besides what little information was provided in the briefing. Somehow though he felt like he had known him for life. " _I can't just let him sit here and die._ " He thought. Hanzo's face was losing more colour each minute as he poured out more blood. Jesse sighed as he picked the man up. "I must be going crazy." He mumbled out loud.


	4. Chapter Four

McCree sat in the worn-down chair and sighed. He had carried Hanzo to what was probably the grungiest hotel in all of Japan. Jesse wasn’t about to waste a fortune, and it was the only place that the cops wouldn’t be called on him for dragging a half-dead man through the door. Jesse looked over to wear Hanzo was passed out on the bed. He was covered in blood still, but the bleeding had stopped. The cowboy had tried to tie the wounds off the best he could. “He looks nothing like his asshole brother.” McCree thought.

McCree lit a cigar and leaned back. The moth-eaten curtains fluttered in the wind of the open window as he blew smoke out. Suddenly Hanzo began to stir.

“Hello there beautiful. Glad to see you alive and well, are you ready to talk to me?” Jesse laughed.

The Shimada tried to pull himself up but a sharp pain went throughout his whole body, He slumped back down into the bed and let out a loud breath. “Y…You shot me.”

“Correct.” McCree responded. “You’re pretty damn fast if I do say so myself. Your brother always was too.”

Hanzo was suddenly more awake and alive then he had been 5 minutes ago. “You know Genji?”

McCree nodded. “I worked with him for a while before things turned to shit.”

“Overwatch. Forgot my brother associated himself with you fools. I thought you were disbanded?” Hanzo replied.

“We were. Until the shit turned shittier again and the big monkey man wanted us back. Most of the crazy people are dead or gone.” Jesse sighed and threw his cigar out the window. “Mostly just focused on laying low and not letting Talon recruit any more members. Like you.”

Hanzo shook his head. “I know of no Talon. Only the stories of them fighting against your Overwatch.”

McCree pulled a device out of his pocket a flipped to some photos. “You haven’t seen any of these people?” He pointed at a shadowy cloaked figure shooting alongside a purple haired Hispanic woman. The next photo showed a sniper and the same cloaked figure. McCree continued swiping through photos of various men, women and omnics.

“No. I know none of them or did very little business with them that it does not matter. Is this why you tried to kill me cowboy? You think I would join them?”

McCree laughed. “No, you’re stubborn and probably wouldn’t like their motives. The problem is that they don’t really negotiate. Especially for a highly trained archer like you. So I had to kill or recruit you. Lucky you I was feeling sympathetic!”

Hanzo’s eyes were growing heavy again. “Sympathetic? You shot me.” He yawned. Being shot took a lot of energy.

McCree tipped his hat. “Yes, very sympathetic for just shooting you. I deserve a kiss.” He watched Hanzo’s face twist into disgust. “I was jokin’. Say why don’t we go to bed? I’ll figure out what to do with you tomorrow.” McCree climbed into bed next to Hanzo. “Hope you don’t mind, as there’s only one.”

Hanzo sighed. “I am a prisoner. I have no choice.”

Jesse smiled. “Well alright. If you try to escape I will shoot you again.” He rolled onto his side waiting for Hanzo’s response. The Shimada said nothing. _“Probably already asleep. At least he seems nicer than Genji. Not sure if he takes jokes though._ ” McCree thought before dozing off.

Hanzo listened to the cowboys breathing, it grew slower and louder as he fell deeper into sleep. He could feel the warmth seeping into him from across the bed from the sleeping man. _“Did he actually want to kiss me? When was the last time I even kissed someone, let alone in the gender I actually like?”_ Hanzo shook the thoughts away and dozed off into sleep. Even if he was lying next to the person who tried to kill him, he could at least enjoy the presence of a man.

**\---**

A few hours passed before a strange object hit the floor of the hotel room. It lit up a dim purple colour and a woman materialized in its place.

“Hey Gabe. I’m in the room, I found our little archer friend.” She whispered into the darkness. The lady stood up from her position on the floor and glanced around the room. She saw the two men in the bed and snickered. “Hey you know your cowboy friend? He’s here also. I think I got drunk with the guy one Christmas. He also talks a lot; did you know he was gay? Oooh and don’t call him Joel he hates that. “

Someone on the other end of her line cut her off. “Shut up Sombra. Just hack them both and I’ll be right up to grab them. Also, stop calling me Gabe.”

Sombra swiped her hands over the sleeping men. **“Apagando las luces!”**

McCree quickly woke up and reached for his gun. Hanzo stirred beside him.

Sombra laughed. “Hey Jesse. You and your friend won’t be able to do much, but don’t worry! My friend is coming to take care of it all.” She leaned back.

A black figure surrounded in smoke appeared in the window.

“Talon.” McCree spat. “I should have known.”

“Silence.” The shadowy man walked over and knocked both out with his guns. “I’ve had enough chatter for today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I didn't update sooner I was sick :c  
> Scion Hanzo skin must have healed me tbh


	5. Chapter Five

Hanzo opened his eyes and discovered he was no longer in the hotel room, but instead a small damp jail cell. He was in more pain than he had ever felt in his life. The cowboy sat opposite of him with his hat over his face. Hanzo stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Where are we?"

McCree lifted his hat up to reveal a large bruise. "Howdy. Where are we? Hmmm...Talon headquarters somewhere. Probably still Japan. Ain't to sure. They are everywhere. Would have been nice if they let me smoke at least. Took that and my gun." He looked nervous without something to keep him occupied.

"Why did they take us? I have done nothing to anger them. If they want money I can get them money!" Hanzo shouted.

McCree looked straight into Hanzo's eyes. "You really want to know? They'll either make you join them or kill you, with me...well...I'm guaranteed death. They hate me here. Probably go aft'r the others also."

"I told you. I'm not afraid to die."

The cowboy didn’t respond. Instead he pulled his hat back down and folded his hands together. Hanzo just watched the man. He couldn't help but want to know more about him. They remained sitting in silence lost in thoughts for at least another hour before they were interupted. 

"Hey there." Said the purpled haired woman from earlier. Her face was pressed close to the cell bars and she was holding back a laugh. "Glad you two woke up, you were both out for a couple hours thought maybe he hit you to hard...Tragic he didn’t, right McCree? Do you still go by that?"

McCree just nodded. "Mmm. Sombra."

This didn't stop Sombra from talking. "So glad we could catch you with our little archer friend, I know someone who is just  _dying_ to meet you."

The cloaked figure from before walked out of the shadows. "Hello Jesse. As much as I'd love to chat I'm more interested in your friend, Hanzo Shimada."

Jesse looked up. "Hmm don't seem to recognize ya and neither does he. So, if you don't mind we'll be on our way." McCree swiftly stood up and threw down a blinding grenade. He kicked the door with all his force and it sprung open into their enemies faces. "Come on!" He grabbed hanzo and forcefully shoved him out the door. "I won't let them kill ya either. Grab my hand." Hanzo nodded and grabbed the man's hand. He began limping as fast as he could after McCree.

Sombra let out a groan as she watched them hurry down the hall. "I thought you idiots searched them. What now Reaper?"

Reaper hissed and spoke into a com. "Kill the two prisoners, they're escaping on foot. One is heavily injured." He threw the device on the ground and sprinted after them.

McCree and Hanzo made it to the end of the hall before sirens started blaring. Jesse looked over at Hanzo and smiled. "You see, they never check the boots. Oldest trick in the book."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter i'm sorry :c


	6. Chapter Six

As they continued to run through the maze of halls Hanzo grew tired. His wounds were reopening and blood was pouring down his leg. McCree was now a good two feet ahead of him. 

"H-help." Hanzo whispered with all the strength he could.

Jesse whipped around and saw the Shimada limping and clutching his wounds. His face was pale once again from loss of blood. "M' sorry didn't realize since you were so quick that one time." He glanced at the speck of soldiers slowly growing larger down the hall. "Sure you can't walk?"

Hanzo answered him with a brief nod.  _"Pathetic. I've never been this weak."_ He thought.

McCree scratched his head and glanced once more and the enemy approaching.  "Well pardon me then for this." He scooped Hanzo up and threw him on to his back.

Hanzo groaned but didn't complain. It actually felt nice not having to move and McCree was warm, if Mccree was his name. Hanzo was unsure of the man's name at this point. "Your real name is McCree?"

"Mhmm. Sorry I didn't tell ya. I don't normally mention my name to the people I have to kill. Hearing them say your name while they die isn't great for the health."

Hanzo tried to imagine the cowboy killing someone, but judging from his nature so far he seemed much nicer than the typical assassin. "Are you sure you normally kill people?" He mumbled.

McCree laughed. "I've grown different in my later years...but are you sure should be chatting right now?" He turned his head to look at both the man on his back and the fast approaching soldiers. Now that he was weighed down with Hanzo they were going much further. Jesse glanced around searching for an escape. A few feet away was a doorway that looked promising but could still just lead to a room that trapped them. He took his chance and kicked the door down. Luckily it was unlocked. McCree locked the door behind him and glanced around the room. It was actually just another shorter hallway with doors spread out along the walls and a large opening at to the outside at the end. "Come on we better hurry before they get that open."

Soldiers began to bang on the door in attempts to open up. McCree ran forward as fast as he could towards the opening. They reached the end of the hallway and both let out a sigh of relief. Through the opening were several cargo trucks neatly parked. 

"This is the cargo dock. Maybe we can hide in one of the trucks." Hanzo whispered.

"Good thinking. I knew you were worth keepin' alive!" McCree set Hanzo down as gently as he could and slid the truck open. Inside there were boxes stacked to the top. McCree jumped inside and helped the archer in after him. They headed to the back corner and arranged the boxes so that no one could see them. "Perfect. Unless they find us. Then it would be like shootin' fish in a barrel."

Hanzo just groaned in pain and leaned against the wall. He was covered in blood again. 

McCree teared his shirt off and wrapped it around Hanzo's wounds. "There ya go. I might be a little cold though."

"Thank you" The Shimada man mumbled. He put his head on McCree's lap. Partly to keep him warm, partly because he couldn't keep his head up and mostly because he was lonely. Hanzo instantly doze off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls feel free to yell at me for not updating


	7. Chapter Seven

Reaper met the small group of soldiers and Sombra outside the loading dock. "You said they came here?" He said yanking one soldier aside. The man nodded nervously. "We checked all the other rooms sir and this is the only other option."

Reaper grunted and began throwing open every one of the cargo truck's doors.

"Oooh are you angry?" Sombra said as she picked at her nails. "I mean he was your old buddy in Blac-"

"Shut up." Reaper hissed at her. "He could be nearby."

After what reaper assumed to be a thorough search of all of the trucks he pointed at the soldiers again. "The trucks are clear to go but search the perimeter. Bring them to me if you find them, especially the cowboy." He sulked back off into the shadows.

\---

When Hanzo woke up the vehicle was moving and a sense a panic quickly spread over him. He jolted up. "Did they catch us?"

McCree tipped his hat up and yawned. "Mmm? Oh no. After you fell asleep I heard those soldiers started talking out there to our shadow friend. They searched and didn't find us. Assumin' were heading off somewhere now."

The archer let out a sigh of relief and took in his surroundings. It was dimly lit except for lit shining in through the truck door. It was probably early afternoon now. He glanced at McCree and saw he wasn't wearing a shirt. McCree's abs were really defined and Hanzo couldn’t stop staring.  _"For someone who wears tacky western clothing he has a nice body."_

Jesse noticed Hanzo staring and blushed. "Oh ah sorry. You were bleeding." He scratched his head nervously.

Hanzo looked away. He didn't expect to embarrass McCree of all people. He seemed so...open...about everything, but at the same time remained shrouded in mystery. Hanzo liked it.

\---

The truck had come to a stop a half an hour later. They listened to the driver get out and walk away. 

"Should we see where we are? I think he went away." 

Hanzo nodded at McCree's question. They crept out from their hiding spot of boxes and peered out of the crack in the door. The truck was in a parking lot with several run down stores across from where they were. They couldn't see what was around them and couldn't open the door from the inside. 

"I got this." McCree reached into his boot and pulled out a pistol. "Like I said they never check the boot." He unloaded a round on the door and it swung open. "Hopefully no one heard that." Jessed peeked out of the truck and then hopped down. "It's okay no ones out here and there's a high way on the right. Probably didn' hear." He grabbed Hanzo and pulled him gently on to the concrete. "For the princess."

"Shut up" Hanzo grumbled. "I could still out run you. I was just having a bad day" He said with a laugh.

They took in their surroundings. The only other thing around was a sushi place and a bar that the vehicle was parked in front of. 

"So you ever had sushi?" Hanzo asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of issues uploading this chapter since AO3 seems to be doing service maintenance.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction, so if possible leave a comment!


End file.
